Wrath of the Tracker Jacker Bugs
Stuck into the trees for a while, Ratchet needs a plan of escape until... Kiva: What's going on? Reia: Someone's watching us... - A girl quietly points at the Tracker Jackers' nest next to them. Reia: Captain, don't get too close to that nest. Ratchet: We see that, but are those wasps? Reia: Worse, those are Tracker Jackers. Kiva: Tracker Jackers??? Reia: If you get stung by one, it can cause serious hallucinations or worse.. Kiva: Death... Reia: Yeah.. We better stay away from-- - Reia looks down and sees the other contenders sleeping as well, but they are unaware of the bugs above them. Kiva: Wait.. Don't tell me you're going to-- Reia: Slow down.. I haven't plan that far ahead. Kiva: Oh.. But we can't just stay up high forever. Ratchet: True, we have to do something. Kiva: But what? Sasha: There is a way. Kiva: Oh no... Don't tell me we have to disrupt that nest.. Ratchet: Looks like there's no other choice. Katniss: I'll try to cut this branch down. If you have a better idea, now's the time to tell me. Kiva: Hold on.. What if we can shoot the nest down? Ratchet: Oh, right. And if that nest comes crashing down, the other contenders will run away. Kiva: Yep. Clank: If we're going to do this, I recommend we should find another tree away from here. Kiva: Alright. - The gang moved away from the nest, while Katniss stays behind and tries to cut a branch with a knife. Clank: I believe the Fire button on your bow should be needed here. Kiva: Alright, Clank. - Kiva pressed the orange button and prepared her bow to shoot. Reia: Just make sure you don't hit Katniss. We want to deliver the sting, not the package. Kiva: I know, Reia. Reia: Alright. When you are about to shoot, just breathe and relax. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva relaxed as she concentrates her shot. She released her arrow and it may hit the nest's center on top, but it wasn't enough to bring it down. Kiva: Oh, come on! Terra: On the bright side, that was a nice shot. Kiva: I know, but that wasn't enough.. Ratchet: Uh, Kiva?? Katniss is knocking the branch down! Kiva: What?? - Katniss break the branch and the nest breaks apart, attacking the sleeping contenders. Katniss managed to walk away from the swarm, but because she got stung a few times beforehand, she has suffering hallucinations and passed out. Ratchet and the group caught up with her shortly after. Kiva: Katniss! - Sasha scanned Katniss' arm and finds the results need to stop the venom from spreading. Sasha: Ratchet, help me put her next to that log. Kiva, you and Reia find some large leaves. Kiva: Alright, Sasha. - Reia and Kiva ran out to find huge leaves, until a small girl returned to see them. ???: I thought you two are sabotage in the tournament. Kiva: Huh? Reia: Well, we are, but that was a camouflage. ???: Clever. I'm Rue- from District 11. Kiva: Please to meet you, Rue. Rue: I know some leaves that will help your friend. Kiva: You do? Rue: Yes. If you want your friend to live, you must follow me. Kiva: Alright, Rue. Lead the way. - The duo ran after Rue for the leaves. A few minutes later, the trio returned to Katniss and placed the leaves on several spots on her. Reia: Okay, that should do it. Kiva: You think those are enough? Reia: It should.. Kiva: Okay.. Katniss, you're going to be fine. Reia: Why would Rue help us? Kiva: I have no idea.. Reia: Alright, it should take a few days for Katniss to recover.. Want to take turns? Kiva: Alright. - An entire day has passed and Katniss hasn't been awaken yet. Kiva: How is she? Reia: She's recovering from those nasty bites.. Kiva: That's good. Reia: I thought I heard a cannon shot earlier today. Who got killed? Kiva: No idea... I assumed that was some contestant for another district. Reia: Right.. Kiva: How are the others? Reia: Terra went out to find fish, Captain and Clank are looking around the area and Sasha is finding out about Zemo's creation. Kiva: Terra...fishing?? Reia: Yeah, it's one of his new hobbies since we helped Kenai. Kiva: Oh, yeah... Reia: Anyway, have you been studied lately? Kiva: Well, we are busy with Katniss, I didn't-- Reia: It's okay. - Suddenly, Reia heard a very different voice inside her mind; from the future this time. ???: (All of human history has lead to this moment.) Kiva: Reia?? Reia: Oh, right.. Sorry. Sometimes, I hear things I'm not supposed to hear. Kiva: You know.. You're just full of surprises. Reia: Huh? Kiva: I thought you could see into the future, but I didn't know you can hear about it too. Reia: Sometimes, my powers can be a bit over the top.. Kiva: Can you keep these senses under control? Reia: I'll try. It's your turn to watch Katniss. Kiva: Alright. - Reia walked away from Katniss and Kiva. On the next day, Katniss finally awakens, seeing the gang at first glance. Category:Scenes